Petualangan siKage
by Yamashiro no shiroi satetsu
Summary: Para kage berpetualang? baca ajah.......


Hae smuanyaaaaaahhh!,( lebay mode: on) saya ganti penname lhoh! Dari **Deidara-is-jashin**, jadi seperti sekarang ini…

Kali ini saya akan menyuguhkan –halah- fic ber genre adventure tentang kelima kage, tapi yang pertama adalaaaaaahh : Tsuchikage!!.

Semoga berkesan.

Tsuchikage: Whoy! Emang ada yang mau baca fic ini??

Author : yaaaaaaaaaaa gak tau lah, yang penting saya sudah menuangkan apa yang ada di benak saya –halah-

Yaudahlah, selamat menikmati –emang makanan-

.

.

**Petualangan gajhe siKage**

**Naruto and all character is Kishimoto-sensei punya, betul kan ipin??**

**Ipin : betul betul betul!!**

**Pokemon chara punya……… sapa yah?? hehe, just kidding Satoshi Tajiri-sensei,**

**betul kan Ipin?**

**Ipin : -Lagi sibuk mainan sama Pokemonnya tim rocket-**

**Author : tetep saya!!!! Hidup saya!!! - digorok masal -**

-Hutan sekitar Negara Besi-

Siang itu, Tsuchikage dan kedua pengawalnya Akatsuchi dan Kurotsuchi, sedang mengawasi Naruto yang merupakan jinchuuriki kyuubi. Mereka bertiga loncat dari pohon ke pohon agar tidak kehilangan jejaknya. Tiba – tiba Tsuchikage turun, dan berlarian gaje ke arah pohon terdekat.

" Tsuchikage, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Akatsuchi.

" Aku kebelet nih sebentar ya" jawab Tsuchikage.

" Huh, sempet – sempetnya kebelet saat mengawasi kyuubi!" kata Kurotsuchi.

Tapi tiba tiba.. .

" Kretek-"

" Awww pinggangkuuuu!" rintihan memilukan Tsuchikage terdengar dari balik pohon tempat dia BAS(BuangAirSeni)

" Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi tolooo---!" kata Tsuchikage dari balik pohon, tetapi suaranya

langsung menghilang sebelum selesai diucapkan.

" Hah, ada apa Tsuchikage?" Tanya Akatsuchi sambil menghampiri pohon tempat Tsuchikage BAS. Ketika dia melihat apa yang ada di balik pohon tersebut, dia kagetnya setengah mati suri. Sang Tsuchikage tidak ada di situ. Akatsuchi mengatakannya pada Kurotsuchi, lalu merekapun mencarinya.

Usut punya usut, tadi sewaktu Tsuchikage sedang BAS tiba – tiba ada lubang hitam yang semakin lama semakin membesar di bawah kakinya, alhasil dia jatuh ke dalam lubang tersebut dan menghilang. Ternyata itu adalah lubang dimensi lain yang terbuka karena seseorang.

- Di tempat lain-

" Hah? Dimana aku? Kok gelap ya?" Tanya Tsuchikage setelah sadar dari pingsannya akibat jatuh tadi lalu menyalakan sebuah lampu minyak yang gak tau dapet dari mana. Dan saat dia mencoba berdiri, " Kreek" pinggangnya berbunyi.

" Awwwww, pinggangkuuu!" rintihnya.

" Dasar tempat pembawa sial, Akatsuchiii, Kurotsuchii!" keluh Tsuchikage sambil memanggil kedua pengawalnya. Tetapi tidak ada jawaban siapapun. Sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menggunakan jurusnya untuk membut lubang di tanah, dia pikir siapa tau bisa keluar dari lubang itu.

" Elemen deb— " sebelum dia menyelasaikan kalimat jurusnya tiba – tiba dia mendengar suara orang di belakangnya.

" Srek srek srek, tap tap tap" suara itu. Tsuchikage segera menoleh kebelakang dan bertanya pada orang itu.

" Si-siapa kalian??" Tanya Tsuchikage gugup.

Lalu terpampanglah sosok 2 manusia cewek dan cowok dan satu ekor kucing.

" Ahahahaha, jika kau bertanya seperti itu" kata si cewek.

" Jawabannya akan memalukan dunia" sambung si cowok.

" Demi keluar dari tempat sesat ini" kata si cewek lagi.

" Dan demi menyelamatkan diri" tambah si cowok.

" Bertarung demi cinta dan kebenaran" si cewek lagi.

" Musashi" kata si cewek memperkenalkan diri.

" Aku Kojiro" si cowok juga.

" Dua anggota tim kepret, eh maksud saya tim rocket yang melanglang buana" kata Musashi.

" White hole, hari esok yang cerah telah menanti, yeah . ." sambung Kojiro.

" Begitulah, meaw" si kucing tadi ikutan berbicara.

" Soonansu" ada lagi mahluk aneh yang keluar.

Tsuchikage sweatdrop karna ndengerin yel – yel gak mutu mereka yang panjang abizz + kucing yang bisa ngomong + ada mahluk anehnya lagi.

" Ckckck, dunia apa sebenarnya iniiii!" seru Tsuchikage frustasi.

" Hei, pak tua, siapa kau? Dan darimana kau berasal?" Tanya Musashi.

" Hah? Apa kau bilang? Pak tua? Aku ini Tsuchikage dari Iwagakure tauuu!" jelas Tsuchikage sewot.

" Apa itu suci- sucikabeh dari i-iwagukere yah? apaan sih itu?" Tanya Kojiro.

" Kau, Tsuchikage dari Iwagakureeee! Dasar orang bodoh!" bentak Tsuchikage.

" Heh seenaknya saja kau bilang aku ini bodoh!" Kojiro tidak terima lalu mengeluarkan Kaknea, pokemon kesayangannya. Ostosmastis Musashi juga ikut mengeluarkan Sevipernya. Tsuchikage yang melihat mereka mengeluarkan benda aneh langsung memasang segel jurus andalannya.

" Kaknea, rudal jarum!" perintah Kojiro pada pokemonnya.

" Seviper, ekor beracun!" perintah Musashi juga.

" Fut, fut, fut, fut, elemen debu, balok penghancur!" Tsuchikage tidak mau kalah, dan seketika itu juga muncul balok besar yang menangkis serangan kedua pokemon itu, sekaligus memukul mereka semua terbang dan menjadi bintang seperti biasanya.

" Menyebalkaaaaaaaaann!" teriak mereka kompak.

" Dasar, gak orangnya, gak mahluknya gak dunianya sama aja gaje, pake kaktus hidup segala!" gumam Tsuchikage sambil meneruskan perjalanannya ke barat untuk mengambil kitab suc-, eh, emangnya biksu Tongsamcong?, dia cuma meneruskan perjalanannya untuk mencari jalan keluar kok.

- Di tempat Akatsuchi Kurotsuchi-

Mereka yang disuruh memata – matai kyuubi malah meminta bantuan Kakashi, Naruto, dan Yamato untuk mencari Tsuchikagenya yang ilang, mereka berlimapun segera mencarinya dengan cara berpencar. Di tengah jalan, Kakashi menemui sebuah hambatan besar-halah-, yaitu batu besar yang menutupi jalannya. Dia memutuskan untuk memakai MSnya untuk memindahkannya ke dimensi lain. Satu, dua, tiga, slepp!! Batu itupun lenyap tersedot oleh lubang kecil yang merupakan pintu dimensi lain. Tapi sebelum lubang itu menutup, Kakashi merasa samar – samar melihat orang tua yang memakai baju perang sedang berlari kearah lubang itu, tapi lubangnya udah keburu nutup, yaudah deh ahirnya dia melanjutkan pencariannya.

- Back to Tsuchikage –

Tsuchikage melihat ada sebuah lubang bercahaya yang sangat terang, jadi dia segera berlari ke arah lubang itu, dia pikir itu jalan keluarnya. Tapi setelah dia mendekat, tiba – tiba, bwuung, brugghh, sebuah batu besar keluar dari lubang itu dan menindih tubuhnya.

" Aww, batu sial, -kreekk-, hwaaaaaa! Pinggangkuuu!" jerit Tsuchikage karna encoknya kambuh saat tertindih batu. Diapun terpaksa menggunakan jurusnya lagi untuk membebaskan diri dan kembali mencari jalan keluar, walaupun harus ngesot.

- Back to Kakashi dkk-

Mereka berlima sudah mencari selama 12 jam, tapi gak ketemu – ketemu juga. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berkumpul kembali dan beristirahat sejenak. Sambil beristirahat mereka berdua menceritakan kronologis kejadian hilangnya Tsuchikage kepada Naruto, Yamato, dan Kakashi. Saat mereka akan memulai pencariannya lagi, Yamato mengusulkan untuk menggunakan bantuan pasukan anjing Kakashi. Mau gak mau Kakashi harus mau memanggil keluarga besarnya itu. Setelah itupun mereka berpencar kembali dengan Yamato yang menggunakan bunshin pohon, dan Naruto menggunakan tajun kagebunshin no jutsu.

- di tempat lain-

Tampak Mizukage dan Chojiro yang juga sedang melompat dari pohon ke pohon. Mereka tampak bingung mencari Ao yang mengejar Danzo entah kemana.

" Duhh, kemana sih si Ao itu?" Tanya Mizukage.

" Tau tuh anak, harusnya dia tadi ninggalin byakugannya sebelum pergi, jadi kita gak usah susah – susah nyari kan!" dukung Chojiro.

" Nanti dia mati bego kalo ninggalin byakugannya!" kata Mizukage sambil menjitak Chojiro.

" Ahahahahaha" tawa Chojiro.

Tiba – tiba mereka berdua melihat seseorang yang sedang berlari ke arah mereka.

" Chojiro, siapa itu?" Tanya Mizukage.

" Hmm, entahlah, tapi kita harus berhati – hati Mizukage" jawab Chojiro sambil memegang gagang pedangnya dan bersiap untuk mengayunkannya.

" Hey kalian berdua, apa kalian melihat Tsuchikage?" Tanya orang itu yang ternyata salah satu bunshin Naruto.

" Siapa kau, seenaknya saja bertanya kepada kami!" jawab Chijiro sambil mulai menarik pedangnya. Tapi segera dihentikan oleh tangan Mizukage.

" Jangan Chojiro" perintah Mizukage.

" Kenapa Mizukage?" Tanya Chojiro heran.

" Kita cari tau dulu siapa dia" jawab Mizukage.

" Whoy kalian budek yah?" Naruto treak – treak.

" Heh, enak ajah! Siapa dan mau apa kau?" tanya Mizukage sewot sambil treak – treak juga.

" Aku Uzumaki Naruto, kalian liat Tsuchikage nggak?" Tanya Naruto.

" Hmm, Uzumaki Naruto, hmm, berarti kamu jinchuriki Kyuubi yah?" Tanya Mizukage.

" Iya emang kenapa?" jawab Naruto.

" Bukannya Tsuchikage lagi mengawasimu?" Tanya Chojiro.

" Lho, mengawasi? Apaan sih?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua menjelaskan semuanya ke Naruto. Ostosmastis Naruto yang asli juga tau, dan langsung memberi tau Kakashi dan Yamato.

- Di tempat lain lagi-

Sakura, Kiba, Sai, dan Lee yang sudah cukup jauh berlari, memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar. Sakura duduk di bawah pohon sambil memasang wajah super duper ultra sedih. Lalu Sai menghampirinya sambil senyum – senyum gaje seperti biasanya.

" Sabar ya Sakura, lama – lama Naruto pasti mau menerimamu" nasehat Sai sambil tetep senyum – senyum najis ke Sakura.

" Iya, thanks ya Sai" jawab Sakura sambil mengaduk – ngaduk isi tasnya.

" Oh ya Kiba, kesini sebentar!" perintah sakura.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Kiba sambil mendekat ke Sakura.

" Aku minta tolong, mulai sekarang kita cari Sasuke dengan hidungmu dan Akamaru ya" kata Sakura.

" Boleh aja, tapi kami harus dapet contoh baunya untuk melacaknya" jawab Kiba.

" Ya, soal itu sudah aku persiapkan" kata Sakura sambil mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari tasnya. Ternyata itu sebuah kotak berwarna biru. Lalu, Kiba membukanya, dan 1 detik kemudian dia langsung pingsan. Sai yang ikutan melihat itu langsung tutup hidung. Sementara Lee? Dia sih lagi sibuk push up, jadi gak ikutan acara pambukaan kotak itu.

" A-apa itu Sakura?" Tanya Sai masih menutup hidung.

" I-ini kolor yang habis dipake Sasuke, sebelum kita berpisah" jawab Sakura malu – malu gorilla.

" Tapi kenapa baunya gitu ya? BUSUK?!" Tanya Sai lagi.

" Oh, itu karena kolor ini gak aku cuci sampai sekarang, biar bau Sasukenya nggak ilang" jawab Sakura.

"Hah, what the?? Lu kan pisah sama Sasuke udah 3 taon yang lalu?" Tanya Kiba yang udah sadar dari pingsannya.

" Iya, emang kenapa?" Tanya Sakura dengan bloonnya.

" Berarti, itu kolor gak lo cuci slama 3 taon? Tanya Kiba lagi.

" Ya enggak laah!" jawab Sakura.

" Gubrak!" Kiba dan Sai ber gubrak ria.

" Gila, pantesan baunya lebih dari jamban rumah gue" kata Kiba.

" Udah, yang penting sekarang cari Sasukeeeeeeeee!" bentak Sakura diiringi death glare terampuhnya.

" Eh, i-iya deh" jawab Kiba gugup.

Dan manusia anjing kita itupun harus rela nyium kolor yang baunya gak bakal ilang walaupun hidung dah di cuci 7 hari 7 malem untuk mencari si Sasuke.

- Back to Tsuchikage-

Tsuchikage terus berjalan tak tentu arah sambil memanggil kedua pengawalnya tapi tak ada seorangpun yang menjawab panggilannya. Tapi tiba – tiba dia mendengar suara aneh.

" Ahh, Sasuke pelan – pelan dong"

" Maaf ya Karin, tahan sebantar"

" Ya tapi jangan keras – keras ya, sakit kan"

" Ok, tenang aja"

Tsuchikage yang mendengar itu langsung mencari sumber suara itu dengan omes tingkat tinggi. Dan saat dia mengetahui sumber suara barusan, dia hampir aja jantungan karna melihat Sasuke dan Karin berdua sedang,

- T - - B - - C -

Jawabannya ada di chap selanjutnya! Hahahahaha – dikeroyok –

Tungguin aja ya!

Kalo mau nebak lewat review juga gapapa kok!

Jaa . . . . .

Sasuke: Whooooy, author sialaaan!! Darimana lo dapet kolor gue?

Author: Ya dari kamar lo laaah!

Sasuke: Kok lu bisa ke kamar gw sih?

Author: Gw sih najis tralala trilili ya masuk ke kamar lo kalo aja gak diancem sama-

Sakura: Hai semua . . lagi ngomongin apa nih?

Sasuke: Sama siapa thor?

Author: -ngibrit ke rumah Kisame- Diaaaaaaaa – nunjuk – nunjuk Sakura –

Sakura: Lho? Kok authornya lari Sas?

Sasuke: Tau tuh, kebelet kali!

Sakura: Yaudahlah kita makan ramen yuk Sas

Sasuke: Ogah ah – pergi ninggalin Sakura –

Sakura: Yaahh, yaudah deh review yaa!!!


End file.
